


Mint and Pomegranate

by Somnaborium



Series: Mint and Pomegranate [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Meditation, Stolen Moments, Tea, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 13:50:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14379975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somnaborium/pseuds/Somnaborium
Summary: Drabble prompt for 100 words using "Tea time".~Come say hi to me onTumblr!





	Mint and Pomegranate

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble prompt for 100 words using "Tea time".  
> ~  
> Come say hi to me on [Tumblr!](https://somnaborium.tumblr.com/)

I do not own Dragon Age or any of its characters

I am just playing with them.  I’ll put them back... _ mostly _ unharmed.

* * *

 

Written for the Dragon Age Fanfiction Writers group with the prompt “Tea time".

* * *

Skyhold was quiet as the early morning sun rose over the mountains, staining the sky in shades of dusky rose and peach.

Valora Lavellan sat in the herb garden, feet tucked underneath her, a cup of mint tea in her hands.

Footsteps behind her signalled the approach of her usual morning companion and she smiled, pouring pomegranate juice into a glass; as was their daily ritual.

Solas never had enjoyed tea, yet the quiet mornings spent with Valora were always the highlight of his day - a chance to meditate and find peace together before duty pulled them into chaos again.


End file.
